Love Slayer Style
by Darcy Jones Shopaholic
Summary: Buffy is alone in Sunnydale at Christmas, sees the ring Angel bought her, brings back memories, can her past become the future?r/r/ plz! my first attempt at fanfic!


Love Slayer Style  
  
Buffy Anne Summers walked morosely down the snow covered streets of Sunnydale thinking bitterly to herself 'It never snows in Southern California' It was nearly Christmas and although she wasn't really on her own, in her heart she was.. In an office in L.A, a handsome man sat deep in his chair, beautiful dark hair, and eyes pools of chocolate brown so deep that you could drown just looking into them, He was to thinking of the one he loved, she was in a small-town not even 2 hours away but yet she may of lived across the other side of the world, for he could never see her again, it would just screw things up 'A vampire in love with a slayer. that's rather poetic in a Maudlin sort of way' Giles Buffy's watcher had once said, but once was a long time ago and nothing not even love could heal the scars that it had left behind.. Or could it????? She carried on walking, toes scuffing along the side walk. Bright lights were hung in every shop window, people floating and twirling like soft snowflakes up and down with out a care in the world.. Buffy's purse dropped out of her pocket and as she went down to retrieve it, a display in the shop window caught her eye... There displayed in all its hauntingly innocent glory lay a small silver claddagh ring surrounded by shocks of Royal Blue silk.. It was Buffy's!!! Entranced by it she walked into the shop and in the corner sat a little old man with a red fez smoking a pipe.. "Excuse me I.." The man interrupted her before she could finish "ah Buffy Summers I knew you'd come. you're here about the ring right?" Buffy stood mouth agape "How did you?" The man interrupted again "He misses you, I can tell form the vibes that ring he gave you on your 17th birthday" "How do you know all of this?" He smiled "all will be come clear in time but the question is . Do you still love him" Buffy started to mumble "Well, I wouldn't say loved." Then she looked up "With all my heart" "That is good! Then you must go to L.A and tell him, take the ring it is yours" Buffy sized him up "Who are you" "Just a friend" As he turned to go to the back of the shop, Buffy called out to him "I can't, what if he leaves me again, I'm not strong enough for it to happen twice..." Rewind he'd left her at graduation and.. When he'd become human. All the memories came flooding back to her, making her dizzy with sadness, The peanut butter ice cream, that incredible once in a lifetime kiss on the pier and that they had done what they thought they would never be able to do again, make love. Buffy crouched onto the floor, small body heaving with tears and shakes, the old man helped her up "See Buffy you said you'd never forget and hey you didn't" She carried on crying and suddenly the old man had a bright idea. He went into the back of the shop, hung over an old chair was a beautiful ice blue ball gown, strapless with a rose embroidered bodice, he smiled at it and care fully picked it up.. Buffy sat in a over stuffed leather chair rocking herself quietly "Buffy, I have something to show you" She looked up, eyes rimmed with red, the beautiful dress caught her eye! "Its beautiful" she gasped, eyes taking in every last detail "I want you to have it" "Why I couldn't possibly" "It was my daughter Therese's prom dress.." he looked down sadly "But she never got to wear it.." Buffy's eyes lit with concern and conviction.. "Was her name Teresa Klumsmyer?" He nodded his head ! "I know Angelus killed her and not Angel, they are 2 different people, and it wasn't your fault. You did your best" Buffy bit her lip with a gratuitous smile "Thank you, but where will I wear a prom dress?" The man smiled "To your prom silly!" Buffy looked confused "Er sorry to burst your bubble, but prom was over 5 years ago" The man smiled again "Was it now !" Then in a flash of white light that knocked Buffy to the floor, he was gone. In Los Angeles 'the City of Angels' so appropriately named because it belonged to one.. Standing over the glittering Matrix of hopes and dreams with his long black coat that had become his trade mark billowing from behind him, he felt tears coming to his eyes out loud he said "Buffy I never meant goodbye" and as he turned and went to walk back down the hill a bolt of white light sent him reeling to the ground and everything went black.. Back in Sunnydale Buffy felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she got up and dusted off her long blue ball gown... "Where am I!" she called out but nobody answered, she was standing on a large dance floor surrounded by people in tuxedos and beautiful dresses.. But not quite as beautiful as her own she thought, wandering through the throngs of dancers, until she felt a familiar gaze behind her, filled with love and undying devotion.. Turning slowly around, she saw him, in a tux his chocolate eyes, angelic looks. You've guessed, its Angel. She smiled back. What a great dream she thought as she seemingly floated towards Angel. She stopped about a foot away from him. "Buffy where are we?" "In the most wonderful dream of my life"# "Um this is my dream" Buffy smiled with confusion "Are we doing that sharing dreams thing again?" "I hope so, I never wanna wake up" "Well aren't you going to ask me to dance" The corners of Angels full lips turned upwards "Buffy. Will you dance with me?" he offered her his hand "Why certainly" her face glowed, he took her hand in his and put one arm around her delicate waist and rested his chin on the top of her head, inhaling Buffy's distinct Vanilla scent They were dancing to Cant Fight the Moonlight, by LeAnne Rimes Buffy closed her eyes "This is to good to be a dream, to be here with you" "Ssssh Buffy I" She lifted her head a little "You What?" "I love you" "I love you to, I said Id never forget. and I didn't" Angel looked confused "Never forget what?" "The day you were human, Angel I remember every last delicious taste of you. and what you gave up to save me" Now it was Angels turn to be shocked "How did" "Ssssh just kiss me" Angel gladly did, leaning down for a kiss that they poured every ounce of their love, body and.. Soul into it, so gentle and bittersweet, Buffy felt tears in her eyes" "I hope this is a dream" she told him "Why?" "Because when I wake up, I'll never be able to feel this happy again.." A voice laughed from half way across the room, "This is no dream, sunshine, this is what I like to call a magical reality" Buffy smiled "Mr Klumnyser, what d'ya mean?" "When you walk out of that door there, you will walk into the place that holds the most memories for you and Angel. Once there I want you both to drink this potion, and walk into the sunlight, see what happens" He handed the stunned Angel a bottle "er problem, I don't tan to well, infact I pretty much burn to a crisp" "Soon my boy, soon" and with that he was gone.. Buffy and Angel looked at the swinging doors of Sunnydale High grasping Angels hand firmly in her own, they walked together to Angels old apartment. It was furnished exactly how it had been the night Buffy and Angel had made love, the same warm covers and the rain was dripping down making kinetic patterns on the wall. "Buffy this is it.." "Yeah what if he was lying?" "There's only one way to find out.." Angel picked up the quaint blue glass bottle and drank the red liquid inside, A wave of energy moved through him, like an electric shock jump starting his entire body into.. a human.. "Buffy" he gasped "I'm alive!" Buffy gawped "I am so drinking mine... what does it taste like?" "Just drink it!" Buffy took 1 gulp and downed it all, every last drop... But nothing happened A perplexed Buffy turned towards Angel "Funny, I don't feel any yummy goodness." That same voice echoed airily across the room "You won't, you just drank from the fountain of Eternal Youth. you are destined to stay as you are, 22 years old.. And immortal!" Buffy's eyes popped out of her head "I take it back!" Both men turned on her "What?!" "I said I take it back, how can I watch Angel grow old and dare I say it wrinkly?" The man laughed a dry laugh "You 2 did drink from the same bottle, did you not" "Yeah we did but what has that got to do with it?" The old man rolled his eyes "Kids today.. Then you both drank the fountain of Youth, you will both stay young and immortal with your full powers. can I go now? The Powers that Be don't pay me bloody overtime!" said a strong familiar Irish accent. The mans face changed into that none other then "Doyle?" Angel coughed "Yeah good to see ya' to, now I'm off to see Princess in L.A and tell her the good news" "What you mean?" "Yes I'm alive to, I did my good deed for the day" as he turned to go out of the door he quickly turned "Angel mate I'm kinda short, can I borrow 12 bucks to get me a BillyD?" Angel threw him all the money he had "Go and buy yourself as many BillyDs as you want" Doyle shrugged his shoulders and waltzed out of the door Buffy turned to Angel "So. What happens now?" Angel grinned "I know the next bit" "What we say goodbye and see ya' next millennium?" "No" he said stepping closer "We live happily ever after" Then for the second time in 247 years, Angels heart soared with joy. As he and Buffy exchanged claddagh rings and melted into each other.  
Outside ran pattered gently on the window and stars peppered the midnight sky, they seemed to be smiling down upon the two lovers as they lay in Angel's bed so close together that nothing could ever break them apart. Buffy's eyelids fluttered open and she took in her surroundings "Huh???/ I thought this was a dream. A very nice dream" she was really confused until she saw who was laying next to her in a deep peaceful slumber. Her heart caught in her throat and she had butterflies, she felt like she was floating on air.. Deciding to blow off the rest of her classes she snuggled back into bed beside her soul mate and he whispered 3 magic words in her ear as she lay beside him "I love you" his voice was silky smooth just like honey "I love you to" she replied back before falling back into a contented Angel filled sleep. 


End file.
